Daddy? (Slowly coming along)
by DophieLuv21
Summary: This is the story of a little girl named Iridesa, who goes on the journey to find her father, who is announced in the first chapter. Rated for language, maybe violence. Hope you enjoy. Smosh.
1. Coincidences?

**I do not own Smosh or Ian Hecox or Anthony Padilla. I do own this story though and my OCs that will pop up sooner or later.**

**Character Background: **Iridesa Orla Finnigan is an 8-year-old girl, who is unnaturally smart for her age. She has semi-long, brown hair, with a fringe, and brilliant blue eyes that everyone compliments her about. She 5ft. tall and skinny. She lives with her mother in Baltimore, Maryland and doesn't know her father. All she knows about him is that they share the same eyes, hair color, and he was 15 when her mom got pregnant.

Iridesa was laying down on her bed reading 'The Scarlett Letter.' She was very engrossed in the book until her cell phone started ringing.

She quickly placed a bookmark in her book, then closed it and answered the phone without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" she asked.  
"Hi honey it's Mommy. I was just calling to tell you that I'm running a little late. I'll be home in about an hour, so just make yourself something to eat. Oh, and how was the last day of school?" Tracy, her mother, rambled on the other end of the line.  
"It was fine. We had a party at the end of the day, it was really fun. My friends and I said bye and that was it," Iridesa replies, faking enthusiasm.  
"That sounds great! Do you have any summer packets this year?" her mother questions.  
"Yes, but I already finished all of them. They are like so super easy, mom!" she replies, actually enthusiastic.  
"Really? Well, that's awesome, but I know you're probably busy reading, so I won't keep you. Bye, sweetie, love you. See you later." her mother says hurriedly.

"Wait mom!" Iridesa exclaims. "I was wondering if I could finish watching the rest of the Smosh videos on YouTube? I mean I know I don't need your permission, but I knew you would want to know what I would be up to."  
"Of course you can watch them," her mother replies, but Iridesa picks up on a little waver in her voice. "Bye sweetie, see you when I get home." Then she hangs up.

_Okay... That was weird._ Iridesa thinks to her self, while walking to over to her desk to get her laptop, completely forgetting about her book. After getting it she goes back to her bed, turns it on, and gets on YouTube. After getting on and check for updates she goes to her subscriptions, clicks on IanH, then clicks on CAUGHT NAKED! (I assure you that there was no actual nudity.) Once the video popped up she paused it and scrolled down to look at the comments. She was looking, but then a few caught her eyes. They said, _"OMG! Ian's eyes!" "Ian's eyes are exploding my ovaries!" "HIS EYES!"_ Iridesa could faintly remember that Ian's eyes were pretty, but she had forgotten what color they were. So she scrolls back up and watches the video. As soon as the video came on, Ian's eyes were the first thing she saw, so she paused because they looked so familiar, but she couldn't figure out where she had seen them before. So she pressed play and watched the rest of the video laughing all the way through, but at the end she saw her reflection in the black screen and gasped. She then jump of her bed and got a hand held mirror from her dresser and started the video over. Iridesa paused at the beginning, where Ian's eyes were on display, and looked in the mirror.

There in the mirror, were Ian's eyes, but bigger and more innocent looking. Iridesa kept looking from the mirror to the screen of her laptop.

_No. It's just a coinsidence._ She thinks to herself. _I'm at there's no way that can be possible. There is no way Ian is my dad._

"How old is Ian?" she ask herself. She thinks for a second and can't figure it out. "Google."

She gets back on her laptop, opens a new tab, and looks up 'Ian Hecox' on google. She goes to the wikipedia result and looks over at the picture, where the basic info is located. She reads it and it says, 'Ian Hecox: November 30, 1987 (age 24).'

"Okay, so he's 24. 24 minus 9? 15" Iridesa starts hyperventilating. "Okay, calm down Iridesa. It's just a coinsidence that he was the same age as my father when my mother got pregnant, has the same eyes as me, and has the same hair color. Just because fits the description doesn't mean he's my father." Iridesa tries to breathe normally, but winds up screaming, "WHO AM I KIDDING! IAN HECOX IS MY DAD!"

_Oh my goodness! I can't believe I have a father. And I know where he is. Does he even know who I am? Does he know that I exist? Will he want to know me? What if he didn't want me? What if he doesn't love me?_

XXXXXXXX

**A/N: One thing I would like to put out, I just realized that Iridesa's and Ian's names both start with 'I's. I did not intentionally do that, but I'm glad it happened. Other than that little fact, how did you like it? I'm going to continue, but updates will be slow because I start school in two days. I hope you enjoyed and don't be afraid to review. Bye, BITCH! (Smosh reference, don't kill me. I love you.)**


	2. Conclusion

**I do not own Ian Hecox or Anthony Padilla. I DO own Iridesa and Tracy Finnigan, though! Hope you enjoy this short chapter. Apology A.N. at the end.**

_***Meanwhile***_

Tracy was on her way to the headquarter of the Goldburg Mafia. She was planning to ask Senior Goldburg if he could do her a favor, since he owed her for saving his only daughter from drowning.

When she pulled up, the guards outside told her to roll down her window. She obliged and they let her through the gates. Once she reached the front of the building, she parked and walked through the revolving doors with purpose in the step. Reaching the desk, she told the receptionist to clear Senior Goldburg's schedule for an hour and tell said man that she was coming up, which the receptionist did immediately. Tracy sauntered to the elevator, pushed the button marked 47, and enjoyed the moments of peace she had before she had to start panicking.

After a nice, long minute, the elevator stopped at the 47th floor and she stepped off and turned left towards the doors the Senior Goldburg's office. Before she got the chance to knock, a bulky man opened the door and walked into her, but easily caught her before she could fall.

"Sorry, Miss," he started, "I didn't see you there."

"Of course not," Tracy replied good-naturedly, "No one can see through walls, or doors for that matter."

"Yes, of course not." He then gestures for her to go into the room he has just walked out of.

Tracy makes her way through the doors and closes them behind her. She then turns around and casually walk up to Senior Goldburg's desk. "Senior Goldburg, it is nice to see you again, but I must ask a favor of you. Nothing to big, I just need the contact information of a certain person," Tracy states hesitantly, but confident at the same time.

"Tracy, it is good to see you, too," he states standing up and walking around his desk to hug Tracy, "but how many times have I told you to call me Marcus?"

"Right. Sorry Marcus. It's just... this is kind of an emergency. Not life threatening, but necessary nevertheless."

"Yes, I see. Well, who is this person? Name and gender, I mean," he asks going back to his desk.

"Ian Hecox, male."

"Ahh, yes, Mr. Hecox. 24 years of age, born November 30, 1987, half of the dynamic Smosh duo."

"Yes! That's him! Can you get his contact information, please?" Tracy asks anxiously.

"Of course. One moment," Marcus states, while picking up the phone on his desk and speaking into it.

_ "This is it Tracy," _Tracy says to herself. _"It's time to tell him the truth."_

"Tracy," Marcus says, snapping her out of her thoughts, "I have his information," he finishes, while holding out a piece of paper.

She rushes to get the paper he is holding out and looks at it skeptically. "I'll give you some privacy-"

"No! I'm okay. Just a little anxious." She then takes her cell phone from out of her pocket and dials the number and press the call button. She puts the phone up to her ear and hears it ring. Once, twice, thr-

"Hello?" answers a voice, very familiar, but still foreign to her ears.

"Ian?"

"Tracy?"

"Yeah. I can't believe you remember me."

"How could I forget my first and only?" Ian ask in awe.

"So I'm guessing you waited."

"Before you jump to conclusions, I'm not just gonna fall into your arms and take you back. I've been hurting for 9 years straight," Ian clarifies.

"I'm not asking that you do... But I have to tell you something..."

"What?" Ian asks, with earnest care in his voice.

"Well... uhm... You have a daughter," Tracy finally spits out.

"Wh-" Ian starts to ask, but Tracy explains.

"The first time we did it I got pregnant and that's why I moved away and made you promise to never forget me. I just wanted you to be able to live your life the way you were suppose to and I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you, Ian and I always will. I'll never stop. And I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about your daughter," Tracy quickly replied, choking up halfway through and sobbing by the end.

"Stop crying Tracy," Ian says in a strained voice, like he's on the verge of tears. "Why didn't you think of yourself? What was best for you? You gave up a lot to take care of a baby on your own," Ian states, also sobbing. "I could've helped you. I would've been there for you. And the baby."

"I'm so sorry, Ian," Tracy whines on the other side of the phone, calming down only a little. "I'm so so sorry."

"I forgive you, Tracy. I forgive you," Ian replies, his tears having stopped, but his voice still wavering.

"I love you, Ian," Tracy states, after having calmed down.

"I love you, too, Trace... but I need some time. Not a lot, I promise. But some is necessary," Ian replies, fully calmed down.

There's a comfortable silence between the two of them. Just the sound of each of their breathing being heard by the other.

"What's her name?" Ian ask.

"Iridesa. Iridesa Orla Finnigan. But I really hope she can be a Hecox. And met her family."

"What is she like?"

"She's smart and talented. She loves to read and swim. And she's obsessed with photography, even though she's only 8... She also loves her dad."

"How? She doesn't know me?"

"She knows you. She watches everything that deals with Smosh and likes anything that deals with the names Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla."

"YOU LET HER WATCH SMOSH?" Ian yelled through the phone, which made Marcus laugh since he heard it and Tracy cringe from her eardrum being burst.

"Yes, I let her watch Smosh. It was the only thing I had of you."

"Oh. I didn't look at it that way. Sorry about your eardrum."

"I guess I should be used to it," Tracy laughs. "Sorry, Ian, but I really have to go," she says hastily as her eyes land on the clock that was on the wall, behind Marcus' desk.

"Wait! Where are you?" Ian asks, as panick enters his voice.

"Baltimore."

"As in Maryland?"

"No," she says sarcastically, "as in Oregon."

"Well there's one in England. You could've been there," Ian replies defensively.

"No, it's the one in Maryland. But I'll call you later. I really have to get home to Iridesa. Oh, and tell Anthony I said hi. I can't you two are still best friends. Bye, Ian. Call you in about two hours," Tracy rushes.

"Bye, Trace. And I will," Ian promises.

"Bye," she says one more time, then hangs up and goes to Marcus and hug him. "Thank you, Marcus. You've been such a great friend and uncle to Iridesa and I."

"No problem, anytime, but I advise you to go before Asediri starts to get worried," Marcus warns her.

Tracy smiles, then rushes out the door, while throwing another thank you over her shoulder. Stepping into the elevator, she smiles. _"I did it. And he was okay with it. Even concern with my life. I really need to clear that up with him,"_ she thinks, when the doors open at the bottom floor. She saunters out, having accomplished what she came to do.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

**_Author's Note:_**

**I am so sorry for not updating in so long. I've just been busy with school. I mean come on Montgomery Magnet School System. How do you expect me to be able to do four major assignments, like test in nine weeks, when I don't even know half of the material, and then do six minor assignments, too? What is wrong with you people? I can't take AP U.S. History and still try to pass Chemistry, while balancing English in with both of those. I am NOT a Triple Beam Balance! I cannot balance all three of these subjects precisely. Obviously, one of these are going to be lower than the other two. Unfortunately, the lowest is AP U.S. History, which is a 69.89, which is actually a D, but my teacher counted it as a C! YAY! Gotta love nice History teachers. Without them, most of you college students would be in Remedial U.S History. But whatevs, I'm good. I don't have any D's and after all of my ranting, I feel a lot better. And if, you can't tell, a lot of the turmoil in this chapter came from all of my pent up tension. But sorry again for not updating as much as I should. I will try to put up at least two chapters about this long every month. An the author notes will not be this long in the new chapters. (No promises guaranteed) So, uhm... Bye, BITCH.**

**P.S. Watch Smosh games and tell me if Sohinki is not the cutest person you have every seen in your life! (Not including me of course. JK!)**

**P.P.S. When I was typing Smosh, I put Smoch at first. I'm such an idiot! :P**

**P.P.P.S. I LOVE YOU!**

**P.P.P.P.S. It looks like I want to spell penis! LOL .**

**P.P.P.P.P.S. I bet your getting tired of these damn Post Scripts. LOVE YOU, **again?


	3. Breaking News, Kind of

**A.N. Will be at the end as usual, but I want to clear up something first. Tracy was already planning on going to Goldburg's office to ask for Ian's info, it just so happens to be the same day Iridesa finds out. And Goldburg's nickname for Iridesa is pronounced AH-sAH-dearie (Asediri). As always, I don't own Smosh, Ian Hecox, Anthony Padilla, or Kalel Cullen.**

**_*Back to Iridesa*_**

I've been sitting on my bed for a good 35 minutes, just taking in the fact of Ian freaking Hecox being my father. I'm honestly the luckiest person in the world, but I'm so confused about how he'll react to me if he doesn't know who I am. The scariest thing to consider being whether he'll love me. I don't think I could handle it.

_STOP THINKING IRIDESA! _I tell myself._ You are psyching yourself out and that is not good._

So I stop thinking about it and decide to turn off my computer so I don't have to be tempted to think about it. It doesn't really help, so I decide to continue reading 'The Scarlett Letter.' However, the thought of him not loving me lingers in my mind, but fortunately it's not the core of my thoughts. After about an hour of reading, I realize that my mother still isn't home yet and start to get a bit anxious. I get up and go out to the living room, I hear keys going into the keyhole of the front door but I ignore them and sit on the couch. My mother walks through the door looking proud and I wonder why.

"Iri-" she starts to yell.  
"I'm in here ma," I said from the couch and she walks over and sits with me.  
"Did you eat, yet?" she asks.  
"No. I was waiting until 5 to make something. But I have to tell you something," I say.  
"So do I, but you go first."  
"No, you can go."  
"Well... Iridesa, this will be a lot to take in, but... I need to tell you who your father is. I know you know of him from me, but you also know of him from other sources..." she trails off and I stay quiet so she can finish what she has to say. "Ian Hecox is your father, Iridesa."

Even though I already figured it out, it was still shocking to have my mother confirm it, so I was initially shocked, but it quickly wore off. And I simply nodded at her.

"I know."  
"How?" she asks bewildered.  
"I kind of figured it out today, after getting off the phone with you. That's what I was gonna tell you," I explain, while scooting closer to her as she pulls me in her lap and hugs me.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Desa. I just couldn't tell you yet because Ian didn't know," she says, but I pick up on the 'yet' in the middle of her sentence.  
"Why did you say yet?" I ask.  
"What?"  
"You said you couldn't tell me yet because Ian didn't know. Does that mean he knows now?" I ask hopefully, to which she smiles.  
"Yes."

I swear I had never smiled so hard in my life! I was so happy when that one word came out of her mouth. I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight, with these new thoughts in my mind.

_But will he love me?_

"Is he mad?" I ask abruptly.  
"What?!" my mother responds, confused out of her mind.  
"Is he mad?" I ask again while removing myself from her lap.  
"No."  
"Then what did he say?" I ask.  
"He wondered why I didn't stay with him so we could raise you together. He wanted to know your name and what you were like. He loves you Desa, and don't you think otherwise. It's not his fault he didn't know you, it was mine. And I'm sorry Iridesa," she answers, about to cry.  
"Don't cry ma. You always told me that you thought it would be better for my father if you raised me by yourself. And I believed that, and still do. So don't apologize," I say while hugging her. We sit there hugging for not even a full minute when our stomachs simultaneously grumble and we laugh.  
"Where do you want to eat?" my mom asks me while standing up and walking to the door.  
"Chinese...?" I suggest, following her.  
"Ok."

We spend about an hour at the Chinese place, leaving the house at around 5:15 and getting back home at 6:26. We spent the night talking about how my mom and Ian knew each other ever since 1st grade, when my mother moved from Baltimore to Sacramento (**A.N. Nothing but capitols**) and how they had been friends ever since. She told me how they started dating during the summer after eighth grade and only stopped when she moved. It was very romantic and Disney until the pregnancy part and moving away, but all-in-all it was still good. So we're at home now and were talking about my last day of school, which wasn't all that exciting and talked about possibly letting me skip a grade. (She didn't want me to skip a grade because she thought I would get bullied and be scared of the big kids, which is ridiculous seeing as most kids that skip a grade make friends with the big kids and no one picks on them because the big kids take up for them. Or at least that's how I see it.) But we were discussing that topic when my mother remembered something.

"I have to call Ian back," she said abruptly.  
"Then call him," I say.  
"Do you want to take to him?"  
"Of course I do," I say hesitantly but my mother ignores my apprehension and pulls out her phone and dials.

_***With Ian***_

My phone rings from my pocket and I look at the caller id to see the same 443 number I saw earlier today and answer.

"Hello? Trace?"  
"Yeah, it's me," she replies. "How's your day been?"  
"Good, got some Chinese for lunch. What about you?" I ask.  
"My day's been good. Iridesa and I had Chinese for dinner. Speaking of Iridesa, I told her about you today. But she actually knew before I told her," she says.  
"Really? How?"  
"She connected the dots. I told you she was smart."  
"I guess you did. Where is she now? How is she?"  
"She's right here and she's doing great." There's a pause and I was about to say something, but she started talking, "She wants to talk to you." It took me by surprise but it quickly faded.  
"Okay!" I say enthusiastically. There was another pause and then someone started talking.  
"Hello? Dad?" said a cute voice with a slight northern accent.  
"Yeah. It's me Iridesa," I reply, filled with joy. "It's nice to finally meet you."  
"It's nice to meet you too," she says.  
"So how are you? Are you doing well? Is school okay? Do you need anything? Do you _want_ anything? What's going on with boys?" I ask speedily, not knowing where all those questions came from, but just feeling that I needed to ask them. I hear innocent laughter on the other side of the line and it fills my heart up with complete happiness and makes me smile ear to ear.

I talk to Iridesa for about an hour and a half before we run out of things to ask each other. I learn that she loves swimming and wants to get into dance and singing, she can also play the piano and wants to skip a grade. And I learn that she is NOT interested in boys. She asked me things too. Like how does it feel to be famous and what it's like meeting all the other big YouTubers and I tell her that it's awesome, but that I don't consider myself "famous." I find it too much of a label. But then she started asking questions about Tracy and I.

"Do you love my mommy?" she asks, out of the blue.  
"Yes, I love her," I reply.  
"Then what about Melanie?" she counters. I forgot she watched our videos.  
"Melanie is just a friend. I tried to move on from your mother, but it didn't work. We're just good friends now," I explain. "I love your mother with all my heart. Well half of it now."  
"Why half?" she asks innocently.  
"Because I love you with the other half. You are my princess now Iridesa. And I love the queen and the princess equally," I happily reply. "I love you Iridesa. I want you to always remember that. I would have happily helped your mother take care of you. I'm sorry I couldn't."  
"Don't apologize," she states. "It's no one's fault that you couldn't help. I love you daddy. Even with everything that's happened. I love you... and I always will." I smile, even though I know she can't see it. "I have to go, though. It's 8:11 here."  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot about the time difference. Go to sleep, we can talk tomorrow," I assure her.  
"Okay. Bye daddy."  
"Bye Iridesa." I hear wind going through the phone, then some rustling.  
"Hey Ian," Trace says sweetly. "How do you feel?"  
"Great. She's amazing. I can't believe we both made something as wonderful as her," I answer while smiling like an idiot and Anthony walks in looking at me like I'm crazy, but I'm not fazed.  
"Hey," he says, a little confused.  
"Who's that?" Trace asks.  
"Anthony," I reply to her. "It's Tracy," I explain to Anthony and he nods.  
"Tell him I said hi," she tells me.  
"Tracy says hi, Anthony."  
"Hi," he says loudly. "When did you two start talking again?" he whispers to me and I mouth "Later."  
"So when can I see you guys? Like when can we meet in person," I ask excitedly.  
"I don't know..." she trails off.  
"What about VidCon?" Anthony suggests.  
"Hell yeah!" I shout. "What about VidCon? I can get two tickets and pay for your flight and everything! What do you say Trace?!"  
"Ian, that sounds great, but you don't have to pay for our tickets or flight. If you can't tell, I'm pretty well off. I'm a software developer, so I get pretty decent money," she explains.  
"That doesn't matter. I'll do whatever it takes to see my queen and princess," I say.  
"That's sweet Ian. Thank you," she says, and I can practically hear her smile.  
"It's no problem. Like I said, whatever it takes."  
"Well, I have to go. Gotta go into the office tomorrow, need my sleep."  
"That's okay."  
"Bye Ian. I love you," she says.  
"I love you too Trace. Talk to you tomorrow. Bye." I wait until I hear the line end and then put my phone back in my pocket.

Anthony looks at me, waiting for me to explain what was going on, so I explain. I tell him how Tracy called me and I found out I had a daughter and how I talked to my daughter and what she was like and her name and how they would be coming to VidCon so we could meet in person. He was really happy for me and was surprised at how well I took the news. But I wasn't. I mean, Tracy is the love of my life and I never loved anyone more than I loved her, but it seems like Iridesa is giving her a run for her money. I'll see them soon though.

Now all I have to do is wait 'til VidCon.

**A.N. So I haven't update how I wanted to, so I'll make sure to work on this story even during the school year, but I've been working on two other stories on a different website and I've been on church mission trips to Birmingham, Alabama and Atlanta, Georgia and at my church, so I haven't had a lot of time to write. And I don't prewrite my chapters. I write them and then post, so I apologize for any mistakes that are made. And just a little spoiler that doesn't really give anything away, there will be a time skip in the next chapter to one day before VidCon, and this is 2012's VidCon and then after that there will be an 8 year time skip to where Iridesa is 16, so yay! :) But I'm glad that you haven't given up on this story and I promise I won't give up on it either. So thank you. I love you with all my heart! **


End file.
